


Research and Analytics

by anoccasionalcigarette



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A Shocking Discovery!, Established Relationship, M/M, Snooping!, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoccasionalcigarette/pseuds/anoccasionalcigarette
Summary: The gang helps Reid move and discover some clues that may out Hotch and Reid in the most Reid way possible. Most of the focus is on the gang as they snoop some slutty secrets, ending in a good old fashioned Team Hang at Rossi's. (Even Anderson is there, did you forget about him? Because I sure did.)Rated M because they TALK about some Mature Things more so than they DO those actual things, so if thats what you're here for my sincerest apologies.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 285





	1. A Study

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. I didn't really edit this so feel free to yell at me if ya find any msitakes. Cheers.

Spencer slid off of Hotch and collapsed heavy next to him, still lightheaded and tender.

Hotch was laying on his back in Spencer’s bed, sweaty and sticky with scratches all over. The culprit let out a long contented sigh, one leg still looped over his boss.

“I think that’s the longest we’ve ever gone.” He said, not needing a watch to know exactly how much time had passed. 

Hotch merely grunted, still catching his breath. Spencer felt around the bed for something, wiggling to give his hand more area to search and finally pulling it free revealing a silicone ring looped around his finger.

“Good purchase.”

“A worthy investment… if you’re trying to kill me.” Hotch said. 

“But what a way to go.” Spencer teased.

They lay there for a minute, their breathing slowing to normal. Spencer mindlessly rubbed his foot against the top of Hotch’s. He stared at the ceiling as he ruminated on the nights events.

“I know that look.” Said Hotch, his voice almost hoarse and gravely. Spencer loved Hotch’s tired voice.

“What?”

“You’re cataloging.” He accused, but followed with a kiss to Spencer’s shoulder.

Spencer just smiled and made a mental note of more things to try later as Hotch rolled over to kiss him some more.


	2. Shoots and Ladders

The team rarely went to Spencer’s apartment. He was always so shy about his personal life and they had learned not to pry. They hadn’t even known he was moving until he asked Morgan to come help him take down some shelves.

“Are you moving?”

He shouldn’t have asked on the jet. Over Morgan’s shoulder Emily popped up to inquire. JJ looked up from her book from across the isle. 

“You better be, otherwise you wouldn’t be asking me to undo all that hard work I did putting them up.” Morgan teased.

He had been in the same apartment since he first started with the BAU. After a few months Morgan had invited himself over one day in what Spencer assumed correctly was an attempt to bond. Back then his place was almost completely bare, with piles and piles of books stacked on the floor. The next day Morgan was back building him a custom built-in shelf. Whenever Spencer ran out of room he’d come over and build a new one. By now his apartment was wall-to-wall books. He loved it.

“I am moving. I’ll be very sad to see them go.” It was true but he was happy to be moving. He glanced over at Hotch who was sitting on the other side of the jet. They had been seeing each other for a while and things were getting serious. Hotch had found a house with a huge attic. If they ever managed to tell the team Morgan could come over and build twice as many shelves.

“Right, you’ll be watching while I do all the hard work.” Morgan was smirking and Spencer grinned back, knowing he was right.

“I can hold the ladder.” Spencer offered. “And I’ll buy you lunch and beer.”

“You know I can also hold a ladder.” Emily offered. 

“And I can drink beer.” JJ added.

“Okay, okay fine you guys can help me move.” Spencer laughed.


	3. Housework Attire

The team had a Friday off that week because Hotch and Rossi were on a consult and the rest of them had finished most of their paperwork. Although as retribution for their help moving Spencer ended up doing most of that paperwork. While he knew they didn’t mind he still felt bad for making them do physical labor on a rarely seen day off so he told them to sleep in and come in the afternoon. That way he’d have time to pack up most of the books and they’d just have to help with the shelving.

That didn’t quite work out however. At ten in the morning his doorbell rang. He could practically see the bright pink of Garcia’s ensemble through the peephole before he fully put his eye to it. He chuckled as he opened the door.

“I brought drinks!” Garcia said excitedly. Morgan, JJ, and Emily followed her in. “Don’t worry they aren’t all fun drinks I also brought Gatorade and power bars. The pink juice is for after.” She winked at Spencer and pulled a surprisingly large pitcher out of her bag. “Where is your fridge?”

“Over there,” Spencer pointed to the kitchen. “I though I was the one supposed to be buying you guys drinks.”

“Oh don’t worry Pretty Boy we’re still taking you up on lunch.” Morgan set his tool bag on the counter and surveyed the room. “It’s gonna be a shame to take this down.”

It was an impressive amount of shelves. They started by the front door and lined the walls around an office area into the living room - equipped with a leather couch, more boxes of books and no TV - and finally snaked down a hallway towards the bedroom. About half of them were empty. He had gotten through the office and a bit of the living room before his helpers had arrived. 

“Did you bring a sledgehammer? I’ll knock ‘em down if you don’t have the heart to.” Emily peered into his bag.

“Oh no you don’t - we’re going about this the right way.” Morgan pushed her aside and pulled out a drill. “You may hold the screws for me.”

“Oh you honor me, that I may handle your screws.” Emily said with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“I guess that means Garcia and I will help pack the rest of the books.” JJ said.

“Sorry I wasn’t expecting you this early.” Spencer said. As he did he realized he hadn’t changed for the day yet. He had woken up in sweats and one of Hotch’s old t-shirts. He pulled the sweater he was wearing over it closed. 

“I’m gonna go change real quick.” He quickly rushed down the hallway and closed the door to his room.

“What was that?” Morgan wondered aloud.

“He’s just changing into his weekend cardigan.” Emily offered.

“I’m sure he has a sweater vest reserved for housework.” said JJ. 

“Guys lets get to it! I’m not kidding about those drinks. We have to be done by a reasonable time and then cheers this place goodbye and start our weekend off right!” Garcia said while trying to unfold and put together a large box. It unfolded to be almost as large as her and she wobbled a little on her wedges.

“What?” She asked of the raised eyebrows that watched her. “I can’t have housework heels?”

JJ laughed and helped her friend. It was gonna be a long day.


	4. Appropriate Shelving

Sure enough lunch came and went and there were shelves still to be deconstructed and books still to pack. Spencer extended his offer to dinner as well.

“You’re lucky we love you so much.” Said JJ as she stacked another box. By now the pile by the door had grown to encompass the whole office.

“Where are all these going anyway?” Garcia asked.

“I hope you’re not planning on using my truck because it’s filled with all the wood we took down.” Morgan said. 

“They are going into storage. But don’t worry I have movers for that.” A sigh of relief spread across the room as Reid said it. “I’m not moving into my new place yet but my lease is up this month. My landlord wasn’t too thrilled about the shelves so I’m taking them down before he starts showing the place.”

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone except you needs this much shelving.” Emily said.

“I thought they’d be a great selling point.” Spencer said as he pulled the last book off the last living room shelf. “But the average person only reads about 12 books a year so… I guess I can understand his point.” 

Spencer looked wistfully at the empty shelves. He had gotten quieter as the day went on, not realizing how much taking the apartment apart would effect him. He had lived there so long the place felt like an extension of him. Moving these books felt like taking out his insides and moving them around. 

_“I’ll build you a replica of that apartment if thats what you want.”_ Hotch had said when they had first talked about moving in together. _“It just has to be attached to more rooms where I can live too.”_

 _“Or you could buy the apartment above mine and we can put a hole in the floor and a pole-“_ Spencer trailed off suddenly picturing Hotch in a fireman’s uniform.

Hotch had laughed and pulled him closer and kissed his temple. _“I will do whatever you are thinking about if you at least come look at houses with me.”_

How could he say no to that? In the end all Hotch could find was a police uniform at an off-season Halloween store, but it was tight on him and the pants ripped away so it sufficed. Plus Spencer was always going to move in with him of course.

“I’m gonna start on these shelves in the hallway.” Garcia pulled him out of his reverie. 

“Actually thats ok, I can do those later.” Said Spencer a little too quickly. “The landlord said I could leave those. Apparently that’s the appropriate amount of shelving.”

“Oh thank god, I don’t know how much longer I can keep holding these screws.” Emily had indeed spent most of the day following Morgan around and handing him tools and collecting screws. In exchange Morgan happily talked her through what he was doing and by lunch Emily felt like she could build a house herself. In fact at one point she offered to get up on the ladder and had drilled away while Morgan made comments from below - until Spencer pointed out that she had gotten the row of shelves down almost two minutes faster than Morgan had, and at that he promptly switched back.

Spencer’s home phone rang and unfortunately Garcia was closest to it.

“Boy Genius’ phone, Lady Genius speaking.” Garcia sang into it before Reid could stop her. “Thank you! Sending him now!

“Food is ready for pick up.” She said as she hung up.

“Garcia that’s my favorite Thai place. They all know me by name.” Spencer complained. “Now they’re going to think I have a… _woman_ over.”

The gang laughed at how foreign that sounded coming out of Reid’s mouth. 

“You would be LUCKY to have me over thank you very much!” Garcia claimed. “Want me to come with you?”

“No thank you, I think that’d just make it worse.” Spencer said.

“Good call.” Morgan laughed.

Spencer headed for the door. “I will be right back. Please don’t let Garcia answer my phone while I’m gone.”

“You got it.” Said JJ.

Once he was gone Garcia picked up a box and headed for the hallway.

“Spence said we don’t have to do that shelf.” JJ said.

“I know but it still needs to be packed. My treat, for embarrassing him on the phone.” Garcia disappeared down the hallway.

“Do you think he’s ever had _a woman_ here before?” Asked Emily. She didn’t mean for it to sound mean but she could tell she wasn’t alone in thinking he hadn’t.

“I’m sure Reid’s brought someone here before.” Said JJ but her tone did not seem very sure.

Morgan was blunt and shook his head. “I’ve been trying my best to get him out there, but I can’t seem to figure out his type.”

“Have the places you’ve been ‘getting him out to’ been bars full of dancing women?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, so?”

“Then I doubt you’re any close to finding his type.”


	5. Appendicks

Garcia set the box down next to the last row of shelving. These books looked different than the rest of his collection. She looked at the long line of spines and was surprised to find not a single one had a title or any markings. They were all dark colors, some hardcover some leather, and towards the top some didn’t have spines at all, but instead were papers bound with string or resin. She pulled one out and flipped through and recognized the doctor’s tiny, scrawled handwriting. These were journals.

Her excitement for any juicy gossip dwindled however when she noticed that these weren’t in fact diaries but research and notes about various topics she knew Reid had studied. These must be his journals from classes, various theses or books he had written over the course of his career. She started at the bottom and made her way upward. Two thirds of the way up she pulled one out that was different from the rest. She opened it to find old pictures of his mom pressed between pages where Spencer had written out when they were taken and what they were from. She smiled but closed the book. She wasn’t going to be that nosy. She pulled down the self-bound pages and wasn’t surprised to see they were letters from his mother. 

These were kept up at the top and she could barely reach. She stood on her tiptoes to grab the last few, then heard a “clunk” as something fell when she took the last one. There must have been one more book up there she couldn’t see. She reached up and tried to grab it but instead she just pushed it back further. She could feel the spine she just couldn’t get any traction.

“Derek, I need you!” That was not the first time she had said those words but it was the first time they’d gone unheeded. She heard the drill going. He must still be taking down the last shelf.

“You alright Garcia?” Emily peered around the corner.

“Aha! Come help me, you tall, badass handy woman.” 

“I need to stop hanging out with Morgan, I’m starting to turn into him.” Emily laughed. She made her way next to Garcia who frowned as she realized they were about the same height. 

“Oh, did you get shorter? I need help reaching something.” 

She pointed to the top shelf. Emily pondered for a minute then reached for her belt. With the swift fluid motion of someone who regularly draws a gun, she pulled a hammer out from her waist. With a smirk at Garcia she reached up and started dragging the hammer across the shelf. Finally the book caught and Emily pulled sending it flying off.

“Oh that worked! You beautiful, average-height smarty pants!”

Emily laughed, but it immediately turned into a gasp as she looked at the floor where the book had fallen.

“What? What? Whats happening?” Garcia followed her gaze to the floor. “OH MY GOD!”

The book had fallen open on the floor, its pages face down but some pictures had fallen out of it. Two or three photos landed face up next to it and they were… unexpected to say the least. 

Emily knelt down and picked up the book and pictures but couldn’t bring herself to stop staring. In each of the photos was a shirtless man with only his torso in the shot - and his hands bound behind him in a series of complex looking knots. She switched to the next photo where the man was in a new position with new knots. She didn’t need to keep flipping.

Next to her Garcia was practically vibrating with shock.

“Oh my GOD Emily why does he have- thats not Reid is it? Tell me it’s not our precious, innocent doctor-“

“No, it’s definitely not Reid.” Emily surveyed the man in the picture. He was bigger than Reid and more defined she imagined, though she had never seen Reid shirtless. She also noticed a lot of scars on his back. Some were faint and looked old but a few looked newer. She hoped they didn’t have anything to do with these pictures…

“Oh well if they aren’t him then theres no harm in looking-“ Garcia took the photos from Emily.

“Penelope!” Emily said, but curiosity got the better of her. She flipped open the book and Garcia started reading over her shoulder.

“That’s Reid’s handwriting”

“It’s… research? on…”

“Sex! Oh my God, Emily it’s _research_ and _extensive notes_ on _s-e-x_.” 

Emily flipped through. There were pages on pages of notes on anything you could imagine happening in the bedroom. There was a glossary of positions where Reid had written out instructions and preferences, diagrams, lists of toys, different roleplaying scenarios, you name it. Emily was absolutely stunned - and a little taken aback to find things in here she hadn’t even heard of.

“Go back one- go back-“ Garcia stuck her finger in a page and Emily obliged. It was a section that turned into a journal where Reid had taken detailed notes that were dated presumably when the experiences took place. They were over the past two years and it seemed as though they were all with the same man.

“Reid you dog.” Emily said reading the beginning of one. _Tied legs together. Not as enjoyable as having my hands bound but a similar feeling of helplessness and can still use hands to-_

“Okay we definitely shouldn’t be reading this.” Emily went to close it but Garcia grabbed it from her.

“This is so hot! And to think, this whole time we’ve been pitying poor Spencer for being lonely when clearly he’s had no trouble… you know.”

“Why didn’t he tell us he was seeing someone? Or do you think it’s just sex?” Emily asked.

“Maybe he’s afraid to tell us he’s with a man?”

“I don’t know. He knows we wouldn’t judge him for that…”

JJ appeared in the hallway. “What are you guys up to back here?”

Emily guiltily hid the pictures she was holding but Garcia made no move to hide the journal.

Garcia gasped. “Emily, look.”

Towards the back was a list of… preferences? It read like an instruction manual. Spencer had taken extremely detailed notes about what someone liked and disliked. She imagined it had to be the man who was in the pictures. The writing was more and less faded in parts and things had been marked out or notes had been added in later. This was clearly a working document. There were even little check marks above things that were listed to try. The more she thought about it the less surprising this seemed for Reid. He _would_ treat sex like a science experiment.

“ _Can pick me up. Really likes shower sex for some reason. Doesn’t usually use toys on himself but likes when I use them, especially the vibrator that he can control with the remote. Likes being tied up but only if he can see or feel me, doesn’t like being tied TO things-“_ Garcia read out loud from the list. “Oh and here’s a list of safe words-“

“Garcia!” Emily exclaimed.

“WHAT are you reading?!” JJ asked. They filled her in. Emily showed her the pictures. She noticed on the back of one they were labeled in the corner in pencil with a letter.

“Oh that probably goes here.” Garcia found a page that had sketches of knots drawn, each with a reference letter.

“Jesus, this thing have a table of contents?” Said JJ. “I mean, if you told me Spence had written a book I wouldn’t be surprised but a book on…”

“Fucking?” Emily supplied.

The front door opened and shut and the girls jumped. Garcia yelped so badly she tossed the book like it was a hot potato and the other two quickly made to grab it and shove the pictures in it before they were caught. They could hear Spencer in the main room.

“Did everyone leave?” 

“Nah, they’re packing up your last shelf.”

JJ looked up in panic. Garcia clamped her own hands to her mouth to keep from making noise. Emily still had the book in her hands.

She went to put it in the box put Garcia grabbed her arm. “He’ll know we saw it!”

“Food’s here!” They heard Morgan call from the kitchen, but footsteps said Spencer was coming to tell them in person…

Emily threw the book on the top shelf and just in time. It made a _thunk_ as it hit the back of the wall but thankfully didn’t bounce back. They breathed a sigh of relief as Spencer rounded the corner.

“You didn’t have to do this shelf.” He said. His face was neutral but they now understood why he was going to save that shelf for himself. His eyes scanned the box and shelves quickly.

“No worries! Just a thank you for dinner!” Garcia said loudly before rushing up and planting a kiss on his cheek. Spencer looked flustered for a moment, but he always did whenever Garcia displayed a gratuitous amount of affection. Luckily with Garcia that wasn’t out of the ordinary. 

“Let’s go eat.” JJ said ushering him out of the hall. Spencer obliged and turned around. Emily shared one last look at disbelief up to where she knew the book sat before following suit.


	6. Rossi, Wielder of Spatulas

It was weeks before it came up again.

The three of them hadn’t talked about it any further, all of them realizing that Spencer’s private life was his and they didn’t want to intrude any more than they had - though that didn’t stop Garcia from asking him questions about his dating life a little more often, this time refraining from using any gendered words or pronouns.

His response was always a flustered “Garcia, please!” Before turning back to paperwork or finding an excuse to leave.

“I just want him to be happy.” Garcia said, watching Reid from afar.

“You just wanna meet that man of his.” Emily countered.

They were at Rossi’s house. It was summer, he had a pool and the team needed an excuse to use it so they asked Rossi to host a party for Anderson’s birthday. It wasn’t until everyone got there that Rossi realized it wasn’t Anderson’s birthday at all.

“Now if I wasn’t more sure of myself I’d say you guys just keep me around for my mansion.” He said bitterly. However not too long after he was standing happily by the grill with a cigar in one hand and a spatula in the other, laughing at some story Will was telling.

Spencer sat by the pool on a lounge talking to Jack and Henry who sat across from him listening eagerly. From the patio Emily and Garcia watched. JJ joined, fresh from the pool, drying her hair in a towel.

“I don’t know how he does it but those kids will listen to him say anything.” JJ said. 

“He’s gotten a lot better with kids.”

“Doesn’t it seem like he’s closer with Jack too?” Emily noticed. “He was holding his hand on the way in.”

“Well he is really close with Hotch.” Said JJ.

They watched as Spencer wrapped up his story and the boys laughed. Spencer looked up and his eyes found Hotch, who had been throwing a football next to the pool with Morgan. 

“Burgers up!” Rossi yelled from the grill. “Penelope I need a few more minutes on your veggie burger. Maybe if I make it crispier it will make up for not having any taste.”

Morgan threw the ball down and rushed over to grab a plate. Hotch followed just behind. Spencer looked at Jack and Henry and the girls saw them put their hands in the middle and “break” like they were getting ready for something.

“Uh oh.” Said JJ.

“What?” The girls watched as Spencer secured one of Henry’s floaties.

“They are so up to something.”

As Hotch walked by he smiled down at his boys, but the smile faltered as he watched them get up… Jack was smiling a little too big.

And he was standing a little too close to the pool.

“Attack!” Spencer led the charge and to everyone’s surprise he fully tackled Hotch and sent them flying into the pool. Jack and Henry were close behind, jumping in and scream laughing as Hotch let out a surprised yell.

“Wha-“ Hotch didn’t get a word out before he was completely underwater. The splash almost reached the grill where Morgan, Will, Rossi, and the girls stood in shock. 

“The food!” Rossi called out. Morgan was belly laughing and Will joined in, walking over the to edge to retrieve a splashing Henry who bobbed up to the surface and laughed through the wet mop of hair that covered his face. 

Hotch breached the edge of the surface carrying both Jack and Spencer. Spencer was still clutching his side and detached as he rose and gasped for air, Jack clung to Hotch’s arm and he screeched as Hotch lifted him up above the water. Hotch had been fully clothed and his t-shirt stuck to him. He wiped his bangs out of his face and while he wasn’t laughing he was definitely smiling. It was nice to see Hotch with a sense of humor. The team had noticed he had been loosening up lately.

“Oh you are so gonna pay for that.” He looked at his lover with a devilish grin. Spencer shivered and it wasn’t because the water was cold. 

As they exited the pool Hotch wrapped Jack in a towel then looked around for another. Not finding one he made his way to the house.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rossi demanded holding out his spatula blocking his path. 

“I need a towel and I’m gonna change.”

“I don’t think so. Those are nice floors you don’t need to go dripping all over.”  
“Oh come on, Dave!” Hotch tried to wring out his swim trunks as if that would stop him from dripping. 

While they were arguing Anderson appeared at the door holding a towel. “Sorry I’m late but I got more beer like you asked. What’s going on. Did I miss something?”

Hotch took his towel and started wiping himself off.

“Yeah you did Birthday Boy,” Morgan teased.

As the laughter went down and people went back to getting food Hotch stood aside and went to pull off his shirt. Garcia couldn’t help but sneak a peek. She had never seen him with his shirt off and she was curious. She knew bossman probably looked pretty good under those suits and curiosity got the best of her…

As he pulled the shirt over his head her eyes trailed down his back - and she spotted some very familiar scars.

Garcia was so shocked she couldn’t even speak, but she knew her jaw was on the ground. She wordlessly smacked JJ and Emily.

“Ow, what Garcia?”

“What’s wrong?” 

They followed her gaze and found the scars. Emily let out a loud gasp and JJ nearly dropped the beer she was holding. As heads turned towards them, including Hotch's, Emily turned her gasp into a coughing fit. Garcia didn’t even try to stop staring, JJ had to grab her arm and turn her. 

“Sorry!” Emily called out. “All good. Swallowed a fly I think.” Somehow that worked and everyone went back to their business.

“I thought we were supposed to be good at lying.” JJ said.

“Listen I have gone through a lot of training but nothing could prepare me for THAT.”

“Reid. And Hotch. Reid and Hotch. ReidandHotch.” Garcia hissed under her breath. 

“How did they hide that from us? Emily said.

“I mean it does kind of make sense.” JJ said. At an incredulous look from Emily she backtracked. “I mean like if you REALLY squint there were hints I think.”

“Still, just…. _wow_.”

“How cold is that water JJ?” Garcia asked.

“Uh, it’s refreshing I guess?” JJ said. “Why?”

“Nothing, just think I might need a cold shower.”


	7. Lil' Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Might add Morgan finding out if I can think of anything.

As the day turned to night the team settled around a fire pit. There was enough seating for everyone but Spencer still sat on the arm of Hotch’s chair, their legs occasionally brushing while everyone was drunk and distracted. Every now and then Hotch would look up at Spencer and catch his features glowing in the firelight as he laughed or reacted to a story. Blissfully content, Hotch placed his hand on the small of Spencer’s back and was rewarded with the toothy grin of a man in love and a few beers in.

He would figure out a way to get back at him for pushing him in the pool. And he was gonna make sure it was something worth writing about.


End file.
